


Naruto's Beginnings of the Fox’s Seed

by sandkings321



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Body Modification, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Harems, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Seduction, Slutty Hinata Hyuga, multi-kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandkings321/pseuds/sandkings321
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a dominating Adonis - blessed with good looks, a strong body oozing with pure manliness and unadulterated testosterone, pure animal magnetism, an unquenchable thirst for sex and a habit of dominating submissive horny women and bringing them into his harem. The innumerable women of the Narutoverse are unable to resist the pure, unadulterated force of his Uzumaki magnetism - not the likes of Tsunade, Sakura and Hinata let alone any other woman. Co-written by Writing and Men and edit by VT mnCommissioned work by The Pitt





	1. Naruto's Beginnings of the Foxes Seed - CHAPTER 1 - Tsunade

#  **Naruto's Beginnings of the Fox’s Seed**

* * *

#  **SUMMARY**

Naruto Uzumaki is a dominating Adonis - blessed with good looks, a strong body oozing with pure manliness and unadulterated testosterone, pure animal magnetism, an unquenchable thirst for sex and a habit of dominating submissive horny women and bringing them into his harem. The innumerable women of the Narutoverse are unable to resist the pure, unadulterated force of his Uzumaki magnetism - not the likes of Tsunade, Sakura and Hinata let alone any other woman. Co-written by Writing and Men and edit by VT mn

Commissioned work by The Pitt

* * *

#  **THEMES**

Alpha Male/Adonis Naruto Uzumaki, Maledom, Master/Slave/Pet, Domination/Worshipful Sex, Big Tits, Big Ass, Big Cock Worship, Seduction, Musk/Pheromones, Older Woman/Younger Man, MILF, Degradation, Harem, Mind Break, Sluttification.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - Tsunade, Reporting for Fucking**

* * *

Tsunade Senju stared at the young man sitting across her in her office. As usual, he let himself in with his usual bold and brash nature, staring back at her with an aura of calmness, his eyes, and an enigmatic smile. 

Eventually, Tsunade Senju - one of the strongest kunoichi and the most beautiful woman in the Five Great Shinobi Countries, an unparalleled and unrivaled medical nin - managed to look away from the brash young man with a wide charming grin and an intense gaze filled with arresting power...his mesmerizing eyes, the brightest and purest of blues...his very strong and dominating presence that made her falter and waver with a scarlet blush on her soft, regal cheeks as she knew what kind of fiendish power that the ma-BOY! had within him.

Her heart skipped a beat from the sight of it...and she came to hate yet love the feeling of it. She tried to control her emotions and pass herself off as the strong, intelligent, calm and collected powerful woman that the world knew of...and not  **that** kind of woman as he stared at her with a foxy grin and a glint in his piercing cerulean eyes.

“Something wrong, Tsu-hime?” Naruto asked, lifting a brow as he leaned back, resting his back on the chair with a casual aura around him.

_ “Damn him to hell!” _ She felt her weak-willed heart skip a beat at the cutesy nickname that the damnable brat liked to call her by when they were alone. “That’s Hokage-sama to you, brat.” She calmly stated trying to stop her treacherous heart and perfidious body.

He looked neither concerned nor worried at her tone, but was more amused as his mirthful, yet piercing eyes looked at her with penetrating power. “Don’t be like that Tsu-hime. I thought we were close. Considering that you’re my cousin on my mother's side of the family. And plus I think due to our...past together, I think it’s about time that you started to call me by my given name instead of brat and other similar synonyms. Go on Tsu-hime—” 

The young blonde man leaned forward, with his cool, arresting, and  _ penetrating _ eyes staring  **deep** into her soft honey-brown eyes. He grinned at her with  ** _such_ ** politeness and charm yet his grin hold a feral and commanding side to it.

“—Give it a try” He offered, his young yet strong and gravelly voice spoke to her with a smooth-baritone intonation, his fierce compelling eyes peering a deep hole into her soul. Seeing all of her soul and the legions of emotions within them; fighting a disastrous war between her desires.

The desire to stay away from the young Uzumaki boy for her own good...and the desire to submit to him.

“N-naruto-san” She said, hating how she stuttered out his name and how her heart quickened. “As your boss and superior, and your status as the future heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans you should address me with proper respect and courtesy”

Naruto looked at the gorgeous, very buxom mature woman with an even wider grin.

“I understand that part, Tsu-hime. My kaa-san taught me all the proper manners and decorum when I was young and to make sure that I’ll take over the clan when I become eighteen and when I take my Jounin examination and get the proper recommendations.” Said Naruto, his tone calm and relaxed, his **piercing, unwavering eyes** _burning_ into her with pure intensity and vehemence. “_Plus..._Our bond is very, **_very_** close after all, due to our time **talking** and **bonding** over our shared blood.”

Bond over their shared blood. That was a very  _ funny _ way of saying how he turned her into his personal submissive whore, pounding her mature pussy with his strong powerful and  _ manly _ cock, pushing her mind and body deeper and deeper into the bottomless pit of pure, unadulterated and overwhelming pleasure with his long manly cock and his powerful dominating presence. 

Until her strong, indomitable and unbreakable mind...shattered from the godly sex from the domineering, controlling young man and the pure bestial, dominating and hardcore sex that her body had been  **forced** to experience over and over again with him cumming inside her innumerable times before she blacked out with her body still shaking and spasming from the sex, her gaping cunt filled with his thick, strong and virile cum that would have surely impregnated her if she didn’t use birth control pills and a little medical jutsu.

She should have never accepted his bet if she knew what the outcome and consequences of letting him have sex with her were. If she knew about how he was hung like a donkey...his godlike stamina and vigor...his strong dominating presence and aura of dominance...the pure and unadultered addictive sex they had. She would’ve bet something else. 

But it was far too late. Her entire body, soul, mind was  **permanently stained** by his skillful touch, his overwhelming dominating presence, his big burly cock until no man could ever satisfy her, only Uzumaki Naruto could truly scratch the burning itch her body was now constantly feeling.

She heard though report by Jiraiya that Naruto spent his mornings and afternoons training, and during the night he prowled the streets to find himself attractive women in the red light districts to seduce and fuck them to stupor state. He had reported that he once bedded eight women all night long, and  _ still _ wasn’t satisfied.

The blessing or  _ ‘curse’ _ of the Uzumaki genes - which were further enhanced by being the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

The curse of having near inexhaustible superhuman stamina and the inhuman sexual appetite that substantial effort to quell his more base urges. She knew of it as her grandmother, Mito Uzumaki told her how an average Uzumaki male usually have a harem to sate their base urges and how female Uzumaki can be compared to succubus with their inhuman sexual appetite. 

And unfortunately for herself...she had gain their  _ ‘curse’ _ as she still feel the aching need to have sex and how the brat use that knowledge to enthrall her into his arms, his bedroom,  _ espically _ his big, long, burly cock.

Naruto looked at her with cocky smirk and gorgeous, smolderingly cerulean- blue eyes, sitting on a chair with a very overwhelmingly authoritarian and presence. She could feel his fierce, arresting presence bearing down her...subtly lowering her inhibitions and withering her very being from feeling it  _ intensity _ .

She took a deep breath through her nose, unintentionally smelling his attractive musk and bestial pheromones as her long, shapely, luxurious legs squirm together as she subtly swallowed again, trying to ignore her raging desires.

“You...said that you want to speak about entering the Chunin examination? Am I correct Naruto!”

“That’s right, Tsu-hime. My entire skills have improved vastly, and my bond with Kyuubi is excellent that I can access it chakra and use it to a finer degree.” Naruto said, as he stood up from his chair and casually walking around the desk with a wide cocky grin. He stood next to her, his piercing eyes glittering with pure delight and unadulterated confidence. He watching Tsunade quivered and shivered where she sat from standing next to her and looking at her with such confidence that it nearly overwhelm her with it purity and intensity.

She wished her reaction to him was something else. How she hated her stupid, treacherous body reaction to him. 

She was about to tell Naruto to back off and sit right back to his seat, but Naruto spoke up again, making her freeze. He might as well put a kunai knife in her throat considering the hesitation and stunned obedience that Tsunade near-instantaneous display.

“Oh, by the way” Naruto stunning blue eyes traveled up and down on her very buxom and shapely figure, his eyes look at her infamous and glorious 36H breasts with a leering smile. She never felt so self-conscious at her current attire at the moment, she moved her arms,crossing them under her breasts. She meant to cover herself, but instead her arms rose up, lifting her massive breasts up, as if asking for Naruto to pay attention to them. “You’re wearing my gift that I left with you? It look very nice on you.”

Tsunade face burned from the casual compliment. She abscently touches the gift that she is currently wearing right now. It was a simple yet beautiful necklace with well-cut sapphire shaped like a spiral, the symbol of the Uzumaki clan. It looked gorgeous on her slim swan-esque neck and lay softly on her deep, robust cleavage. 

It was a token of his affection...and total ownership of her entire being as she wore it every single day. She subtly glances at the necklace and saw it glint at her telling her that she belongs to the young domineering man who owns her heart and body with her wearing it...along with other, sensuous

ownership that her clothes hide very well.

She glances away from the necklace and looked at Naruto face, seeing his dastardly bold eyes and big boisterous grin, before she look away from his young attractive visage.

“Don’t change the subject, Uzu-”

“Naruto.”

She flinch at his calm yet sharp tone. And then she felt honest the Kami-sama guilt, guilt and fear at disappointed the young man and how she wants to please the young shinobi by anything  ** _means_ ** . 

She quickly tried to shake off the feeling as look at her with a strong stare...which was weak and feeble to say. “Naruto...Don’t try to change the subject” She said, yet her worlds didn’t contain any heat.

“Don’t be like that Tsu-hime. I'm just saying that you look good with my gift” Naruto cheekly said as he moved his hand on her shoulder and give it a soft but firm squeeze as he gave her _single_ _stare_. 

She froze at his touch. Just from his touch alone, paraylzed her entire being, and made her heart skip a beat and her entire body was burning up from his rough hands and gentle, yet firm touch.

He put his other hand on her other. Before he started massaging her soft shoulders with his flexible, skillful fingers and the body manipulations techniques he uses. “You must’ve worn this when I was gone with Ero-sennin. You must have been lonely without me in your life.” Naruto said with a soft and smooth tone, as he stood behind her massaging her shoulders.

She didn’t say anything to him. As she was to focused on the fact he was touching her...standing behind her...with his very strong, imposing and dominating presence. His smooth yet growly voice had a clear dazzling and mesmerizing power on her mind, combined with his charismatic and magnetic personality made him a living primordial god of sexuality and masculinity to her...a god that she reverence and worship every night with her body and the night he was busy with his duties she mastrubated her aching, hungry pussy, hungry for big, fat, thick, long alpha cock and thick, dense, virile cum.

No, She needs to be strong for own sake and sanity! And not submit to him again!

“I-I think it about time that you leave, Naruto” Tsunade reiterated.

“Oh. I’ll be leaving soon enough. I’ve business with other people on my way here.”

Oh...he was leaving just like that after he tease her with his brash nature and bold flirtatious presence. W-which was a good thing, and she tried to disgred the whole thing and return back to her-

“...Not before I’ve sex with my favorite little slutty pet” Her eyes widened and the chair swirl around as she come to face the big, thick bulge in his orange trackpants. Her eyes gaze at it, licking her suddenly dry lips and her nose detect the faint whiff of his beastly, attractive, mesmerizing odor. 

THe scent of his manly odor nearly made her climax from the scent alone. Her rational side of her mind told her to focused on getting him out her office...but strong, pungent scent put her mind in a haze. A deep fog that made logic and reason hard to attain. Instead there was only a basic, human desire to enjoy herself.

Tsunade couldn’t think of a better moment of her life, riding the gorgeous and attractive blonde hunk dick right in front of her. How she want to feel the rush of adrenaline, the raw power of every thrust, the pure, electric ecstasy she felt when he filled her and stretched out her slicked sensitive walls…

“Naruto...I shouldn’t,” she muttered, avoiding his eyes.

His rough, strong hands slipped down from her shoulders to her big, massive, heavy cow-tits, his hands dance across her smooth creamy skin with soft, featherly touchness. Her very soul heart races with  **wicked ** desires and  **wanton ** needs, how her soul was struck by powerful lightning energizing her and leaving her twitching. She was hungry to be struck again, hunger for him and his cock: and she watched his hand hovered just over her breasts as he grinned roguishly with all the boisterous charm and dominating lust.

“Are you really going to say no to your Master? Are you going to say no to my touch? Are you going to say no—” He grab one of her hand and put it on his bulges, letting her feel the fatness and thickness of his massive alpha cock. 

“—to this?” He asked her with his low, manly, growly voice reverberated into her soul.

…

…

…

“... _ Fuck you big-dicked bastard _ ” She muttered softly as she squeeze and gropped his cock though his trousers. As her powerful indomitable will and mind crumble into dust as she couldn’t fight her desires, her wants, and the irresistible instinct to submit to the masterful alpha man who made her feel like a woman in all her years, after the death of her boyfriend and list of unfilled one-night stands.

Fuck her duties as Hokage and Kunochi of Konoha. 

Fuck her pride as a woman. 

Fuck it all! 

She wants his fat dick and his alpha male dominance. As Tsunade eyes haze over with animalistic lust and atavistic hunger as she gazes at the blonde, young, handsome alpha hunk with lip-bitten expression and longing eyes. 

Naruto Uzumaki smugly smiled at her expression, already knew what he was going to do with her.

* * *

** _...Two-and-half hours later...Hokage Residence...Bedroom._ **

Both of them arrive at Hokage residence and into the bedroom, and the instant they did, Tsunade act on her raw primal lust and pure animalistic instinct. She hungrily kiss the blonde-haired Adonis with strong ravenous desire, pushing her tongue into his into his mouth, moaning as she practically leapt into his strong arms.

Naruto could feel the desire and hunger in her mouth, how she longed for him...longed to be his submissive slut and bask into strong dominating presence. 

And he is going to grant her wish, as he dominates her mouth with his tongue and mouth, his hands grip her perfect, wide childbearing hips and her fat ass, squeezing the fat yet firm flesh with his rough, calloused fingers. 

The mature slut moaned into her alpha mouth as she pressed her large, enormous, jiggly 36H breast into his strong yet firmly lean chest. Their bodies molded together in primal mating ritual, the strong and virile alpha male attracting the attention of curvy and buxom broodmare female: their tongues dance to the music that only they could hear, moaning from raw lust with primal glee and atavistic desire to mate with each other.

Tsunade tremble into her alpha mate arms, holding him tight with her slim yet powerful arms and long shapely legs, making sure he wouldn’t leave her as she was afraid if she let him go, he would have disappeared out of her sight. 

She was in  ** _love and lust_ ** with the young dominant alpha man and his big, thick, long and manly cock that mark her as his bitch. His faithful and loyal bitch who will gladly twerk her thick, fat, marvelous ass to him on his commands. 

The two blonde-haired lovers made their way to the large king-sized bed and Naruto gently pried her off of him. He let her down onto the bed as she bit her lower lip, a drop of saliva going down her chin from the passionate kiss.

“Strip,” he commanded as he already taking off his orange-and-black tracksuit. Tsunade didn’t need to be told twice, quickly working to get her top off and the rest of her clothing with heated passion and raw desperation urge to obey his commands.

Soon enough both of them were naked the day they were born showing each other of their luscious physique. 

Tsunade eyed her dominating alpha Adonis body with smoldering-hungry eyes. Blessed with "perfect golden-proportioned body," tall, Adonis-esque and athletic physique with flawless sun-kissed tan skin and strong chiseled muscles on his lean frame. An extremely, good-looking face with a pair of three whiskers mark on each cheek that give him feral quality to his good looks. And hanging between his strong lean legs was his  ** _big, fat, thick_ ** twelve-inch cock and huge baseball size balls.

ANd Naruto himself admired the glorious, wondrous, breeder body of his submissive Tsu-hime with smirk. 5’3”ft tall with a slim and slender frame with a very buxom and very curvaceous hourglass figure with a gigantic, jiggly and tremendously well-endowed tits and very fat, thick, marvelous bouncy ass and wide childbearing hips, perfect for him to grab on and a perfect example of her superior femininity and future as his broodmother whore.

“Very good,” He cheerily said with a wide grin before he change expression into a strong, stern visage and his tone become gruff and commanding. “Now! Knee before your Master your fuckin’ whore!” Naruto gruffly order the women as he point at his massive 12-incher cock of bitch-wrecking and destroyer of pussies.

She nearly came at his strong domineering tone and alpha male dominating action. The submissive slutty side of her mind and body obey him and as the gorgeous, blonde mature babe got to her knees and kneeled before the tall dominant and virile alpha male. Her face were directly in line with the thick bulbous cockhead and the overwhelming, ferociously bestial yet irresistibly attractive musk which overwhelm her mind from how **pungent **and** strong **the **_animalistic _**odor was; how godly mind-numbingly it was on her mind and nose, drowning her mind and clogging her nose with it pure, unadulterated theriomorphic beastly musk

Her hot breath fan across his swollen length of his big, hard, alpha cock. It  _ twitched  _ slightly from her hot breath, god she miss his fat hard cock. Miss his thick vascularity veins...the thick cocktip secreting it delicious musky precum...she licks her full pink lips before she give the tip a nice gentle kiss, maring the cockhead with her lipstick and tasting the precum at the same time...letting out a deep, sheer, unadulterated moan of pleasure at his precum, how it taste so manly and divinely...truly Naruto was a man among men and an idealized of manhood.

God, she love him and his fucking cock so much! As the buxom woman stares at her lover deep, sharp and smoldering cerulean eyes—Naruto wolfishly smirk down at her. And without an ounce of hesitation, she tips her head forward, and takes his member into her mouth and down her tight slim throat. All twelve inch of his cock without choking or gagging on the girthy cock.

“Fuck me running, Tsu-hime~! I’d truly miss your fuckin’ mouth of yours! You’re one fine filthy slut that you are!”

A burst of pleasure gone down her body and her pussy had a mini-orgasm as she licks one of the thick veins of his stupendous fat gorgeous cock, and Tsunade but grow even wetter, knowing she’s providing her masterfully beastly-alpha. 

The whorishly mature slut moved her full slutty mouth, sliding her full, soft and wondrous-plump lips across the  ** _THICK_ ** length of his big, long, burly and divinely alpha-male 12-incher cock. Her taste buds tasting all of this hunky stud strong, masculine, sweaty,  ** _musky COCK_ ** .

“ ** _GAGKH~! GAGHKH~! GAGHKH~!_ ** ”

“Damn fucking yeah, you are one cock-starved whore! Fuck! I fucking love your tight whore throat! You truly earn the  _ ‘Legendary Sucker’ _ epithet! Take it you silly fucki’ng whore! Take it!”

Her own pussy near-instantaneously moisten up and suffer another mini-orgasm from hearing her dominant and assertive Adonis degrading words. Her buxom 36H tits heaves, bouncing back and forth as she does just that. Her bright, gorgeous brown eyes watered up as involuntary tears running down her smooth high cheeks and a shitload of saliva is soon dangling from her smooth chin down onto her fat, jiggling tits as the strong assertive and very dominant male turn her throat into his personal onahole, using it without a single shed of hesitation or stalling on his part; dominating, powerful, assertive, leading studs like him do things without hesitation and can make big-tittied woman like herself submit, with nothing but their strong, confident, and dominating personality and their powerful irresistibly  _ manly _ and  _ authoritative _ presence.

It was a simple yet  _ primordial _ rule that all races on earth instinctively follow and obey. Even the likes of lesbain and extreme misandrist women can’t resist the pure, unadulterated  **godly** and the unfiltered  **primitive** allure of a strong, primal, virile and divinely alpha male with their perfect good looks, their Adonis-esque body, and their big fat dicks and heavy cumsacks. 

She couldn’t resist the animalistic allure of his raw masculinity...and she doesn’t  **WHAT** to anymore. As she fuck the long,thick, veiny and burly 12-inch alpha-cock with her entire slutty and skillful vacuuming mouth and tight whorish throat, using masterful usage of her masteful fine-tuned charka control to please the dominant and beastlike Alpha cock.

“ ** _GAGKH~! GAGHKH~! GAGHKH~!_ ** ”

The tall, lean, bold and virile blonde-haired young hunk let out deep growly groan as his incredible thick and lengthy and  **veinlicious** meatstick as the Uzumaki stud firmly grip her hair with strong hands and balled it up.

“Damn, you’re one thirsty little slut! Shit! I’m gonna to bust a damn nut soon enough!”

Her vag throb with from the thought of tasting her dominant hunk yummy, thick, manly and viscous cum full of richness, deliciousness and virility. It has been so long since she had his cum in her thirsty needy mouth, so long since she  _ smells _ the thick, bestially musk of his  **cum** . 

_ ‘Please give this submissive slut her favorite milk you big, strong, handsome hunk~’ _ She spoke in her sluttified mind as she looked up at him with bedroom, bright pink heart-shaped eyes.

And the big-titted mature slut got her wish

Take it you slut! I’m going to cum!” 

Naruto  **roared out,** as he thrust his all 12-inch down her mouth and his burly cock started to cum down her throat and into her gullet, before it started to rush upward making her cheeks bulge like chipmunk stuffed full with nuts (pun very much intended). Despite the large torrential river of hot, thick, viscous cum, she managed to swallow near all of it with skillful practise, though some of it exploded out of her mouth, making a mess of both her face and fat tits, his long 12-inch veiny and burly cock still hard as steel.

The submissive buxom slut cough up cum and spit as she breath quite raggedly and harshly, yet Tsunade Senju stares up at Master/Adonis/Bull with glazed, stupefied, yet faithful with lustful love passion. She waited for his next orders, as it was her natural place to obey the like of alpha male and dominant bull who knew how to make women like her submit and yield with their forceful personality and dominating presence.

His next orders didn’t come from a verbal one. Instead he pointed at the bed and send her sharp, penetrating look and she automatically understand his action.

_ Get on the bed. Now! _

She stood up with wobbly legs and walked forward the bed with a sway to her large, birthing broad hips and her jiggling, fat, and round buttcheeks, and the dominant male watches on with nothing but a strong, powerful, and authoritarian ‘alpha male’ presence that dominated the mind and soul of Tsunade. 

Soon enough, Naruto walked behind her with his 12-inch, slutmaker of a cock and he stood behind her huge, juicy, marvelous, and thickalicious ass. The assmeat of her S-rank ass were incredible and amazing to behold, pale globes of divine flesh, each cheek the size of a soccer ball, and shone like a mirror in the bright sun. 

The young, blond, well-built, bull grip each of her marvelous ass with a pair of strong, rough hands and buried his long, burly fingers in the soft, succulent meat. Damn...there were so much  **thickness** , plumpness, and juiceness in them, his fingers felt like the were moldind wet clay, rather than playing with a nice, round, thicc ass.

“You truly have S-rank class ass, pet,” He comment with a smirk dominating his young, handsome face.“With the right amount of fatness and roundness...” He rubbed her ass loving the softness and the firmness. “...this entire ass is mine” His deep, growling voice was laced with strong hunger and great possessiveness.

Tsunade shiver in pleasure of hearing the  **hunger** and  **possessiveness** . And how much she loves the hunger and possessiveness of her young master who was the perfect example of a strong, dominating, controlling and very  _ confident _ alpha-male lover.

“As much I want to fuck that divinely tight asshole of yours. I’m going to save that for later. Because, right now I want to…” He aimed his thick cock into her wet mewling entrance, slightly teasing it for a bit. 

_ ‘Oh my fuckin’ gawd~! He’s going to savage my slutty, hungry poontang so deep and rough with his dick. _

**“Fuck this tight cunt to my heart content!”** He roared out as he thrust all lengthy and thick 12-inches of his alpha cock into her sobbing wet pussy.

“ **OH FUCK!!!** ” She screamed out, her pussy was once again stretched to its limit, and dominated by it’s dominating master after such a long period of time without his long, thick, dominant, alpha-male cock. “ **YOU’RE SO FUCKING BIG MASTAAAHHH!!!”** She shrieked and praised him with all the awe and reverence as she felt her pussy came from the rough and brutal penetration.

“That right **slut**! I’m fuckin’ big, I have the ancient blood of the Uzumaki Clan coursing though in me, which make me a superior man natrually. And as a **superior Uzumaki man** who were born and blessed with **vastly** **superior genes**, and it also natural that your Uzumaki blood know it by heart, mind and soul! Face it you’re mine and nobody” Naruto said as his long, thick, veiny fuckmeat powered in and out of her cunt with the force of angry breeding bull.

**“OH KAMI-SAMA YES! AAAHHH!!!!!! I’M FOREVER YOUR! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! MY MIND, MY HEART, MY SOUL MY FUCKING EVERTHING GLESS TO YOURS MASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” ** she orgasmed, spraying her cuntjuice all-over the bed, the room, and Naruto’s firm strong thighs and lean chiseled chest.

Her hands started to clawed at the bedding and sheets beneath and she bounced her huge, fat, peachy ass on the dominant, 12-inch alpha-male cock and her legendary buxom 36H tits bounce up and down with the powerful force of his massive, powerful thrust. God he’s so big and thick inside of her pussy and womb, and it’s all Tsunade can do not to lose her mind from it.

It wasn’t long until that became a losing cause as her mind and willpower were battered and broken down to her primal state of that of slut, with powerful, explosive orgasms after orgasm, wracked and savaged her mind and her gorgeous, voluptuous, curvaceous body.

Soon enough, the dominant bull started to smack her voluptuous asscheeks and Tsunade welcome it, they jiggled and bounced from his heavy-handed strikes. The pain helped her regain some of her sanity, but started to fade again when pain turned to pleasure. As the dominant young bull started a succession of her fat, thicc, jiggling ass being smacked by his strong-dominating hands and his domineering-heavy strikes started to leave red handprints on the irritated skin. The red handprints was primal mark of his ‘alpha male’ dominance, it signified his right to ownership and full use, Tsunade had just been officially marked as “Property of Naruto Uzumaki.”

Speaking of mark and ownership, as Naruto briefly stop smacking her ass and did a couple of hand signs. As soon he did the handsigns, a mark appear right beneath her on her left cheek: it was the Uzumaki insignia, his clan symbol and his sign of total ownership to her entire being, it nearly covered the entire cheek so no one could if the ever saw her divine, succulent ass. It doesn’t stop at just being a some fancy-looking tattoo, as it has other properties and right now he is going to utilize one of the many properties.

Tsunade feel her entire body started to heat up and she knew what it means. Her masterful stud use the brand to increase her body sensitivity, her pleasure increased twentyfold. Tsunade squirted once again, soaking the bedding, sheets and her big-dicked dominant alpha-male love thighs again.

**“OH MY FUCKING KAMI-SAMA!!! I’M CUMMMMMMIIIIIINNNNNNG!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” ** She screamed out as her body shook and spasmed from the powerful, messy orgasm and her mind  ** _broke_ ** from experiencing the god-like pleasure. 

And the dominant and bullish alpha male Naruto is far from done as he relentless to fuck her hypersensetive pussy walls, his godlike, veiny, thick cock hitting all of her walls and the G-spots that was hidden within the pussy walls. His long, veiny, cock were thick enough that even the smallest and well-hidden of her G-spot were found and repeatedly been pounded by it’s monstrous girth alone. And Naruto knew it as he recall how my times that he made past women that he seduce lose their entire mind from the overwhelming pleasure of their G-spots being pounded over and over again. They were know wondering his home, stuck in a trance, and semen still leaking from their ruined cunts like water from a broken water-hose and all of them were addicted to his cock and thick viscous cum that ruined them for their husband/boyfriends lesser beta-male cocks and watery cum.

That was the frightened power of Uzumaki Naruto. He had the monstrous and incredible power to ruin women for other men for life and make them into submissive sluts who was hopelessly addicted to him. No women was safe from him; straight, asexual, lesbian, or misandrist man hater, all of them soon will fall for the irresistable magnetism and sex appeal of Naruto Uzumaki. 

His thick cock started to hit and pulverize her cervix repeatedly with no gentleness in his strong, domineering thrusts but pure brutal, unrestriaed force as he fuck the mature, big-titted, fat-assed slut into stupdor, ahego state.

Eventually, he’s pulling on her long hair and Tsunade is experiencing yet another orgasm, when Naruto spoke to her with his gruff and manly voice.

“Do you feel it, Tsu-hime? Do you feel me getting close to cum soon. Of course you can feel it. That’s why you bouncing your fat, sweaty ass faster and harder. Trying to get me to cum inside your slutty pussy like the good submissive slut you are, Tsu-hime. Do you want to use one of brand abilities to make your eggs ovulated, so that you can be the mother that you dream up and rebuild the Senju clan back up with my help?”

Tsunade’s heart skip a beat yet again and pounds rapidly in her chest, before she ecstatically shouted.“YES, MAKE ME A MOTHER. USE ME AS A BROODMARE TO REBUILD THE HONORED SENJU CLAN.  **AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!** YOU CAN BE THE HEAD. YOU COULD BE THE HEAD ALPHA DIRECTLY LEADING 3 OF THE STRONGEST  **AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!** CLANS IN THE VILLAGE AND HAVE MANY MORE IN YOUR POCKET.  **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!** ”

Naruto ferally grin before he laughed at her pure, visceral reaction and wanton words.

**“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,” ** And the dominant Uzumaki bull went back to fucking her pussy with unrestrained brutal force, and a moment later his cock started to relased his hot, white seed is pumping into her again and this time he doesn’t pull back as he want the broodmare slut to  **feel** every bit of his virile cum in her. Then it  ** _exploded, _ ** shooting rope after rope of his thick seed into her tight, glorious fuckhole. Her tight-lipped twat milk his cock for every drop of Uzumaki virile milk and making sure that is feeling all of it glorious cream-filling Uzumaki cum. She moans lewdly, even as he slowly took out his messy cock out of her stuffed snatch and the tyrannical alpha-male shoot his seed all over her ass, covering it in a thick layer of cum and her face hit the sheets. Naruto let out a dark chuckle as he crawled over to the head of Tsunade and use her hair as a napkin.

“Rest up bitch. Because I’m going to fuck that fat ass of yours and fill it with my cum.”

Tsunade could do nothing but shives in anticipation and need, those words filling the big-tittied slut with nothing but lust and arousal and caused her asshole to pucker in want.

* * *

_ ...Couple Hours Later… _

**“****_So you manged to fuck my first vessel’s grandaughter and make her submit to youmate?_** **_I’m very impressed by it brat”_** Kurama spoke, his deep, growling and imposing voice echoes in Naruto's mind.

“ _ Well I’m aim to please after all, fox” _ Naruto spoke back to his friend, with a big smug grin on his face as he walked down the streets of Konohagakure after a long time of pounding the powerful kunoichi and cumming inside her multiple times until she couldn’t go on anymore and his cock finally soften out and himself took a shower in the bedroom bathroom and left the unconscious woman in the bed with her snatch and asshole stuffed with his steaming cum and her body still twitches and spasm from the aftereffect of the sex with the sex god that was him.

He wonders if he should have her wake up and get her clean like a nice and decent gentleman?

Nah.

** _“Don’t get a big head just because you mate with my vessel’s granddaughter. It is not as impressive as my legendary sexual exploits or the harem of women that I once had when I made my kingdom and rule like a God-King.”_ ** Kurama boasted about his long history of sexual exploits and his huge harem of beautiful and buxom babes, with impossible bust and curves, of all ages and colors.

Naruto amusingly rolled his eyes at Kurama boasts, he got used to hearing it from the immortal chakra beast.

_ “Yeah, yeah, yeah you got yourself a harem. But don’t you forget who you speaking to? I’m Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage and Heir of the Uzumaki Clan. And the one who is going to beat your records of having the largest harem in Five Great Shinobi Countries. Believe it!” _ He said to the beast with all the pure determination and conviction in his soul. How is he going to beat his friend record of sexual exploits and having harem bigger and larger than him.

Kurama grinned widely at hearing the determination and conviction in his friend and partner voice. The Uzumaki Clan are truly a bunch of very driven and determined clan and Naruto was no exception to the clan quirks.

** _“Heh, good luck on that, brat. I’m going back to my nap and leave you to your plans”_ ** Kurama said before he disconnect the link and proceed to do what he is going to do.

“Cheeky little bastard fox. Just you wait. I’m going to beat you exploits and have harem bigger than yours.” He muttered to himself but he had a smile on his face as he prowled down the street, wondering who was going to be next on his list and the meantime go to the Red Light District street and have some fun with the locals sluts.

* * *

...And Finished. This is my first Comission Story in my writing career, hope you like it Pitt. I’ve some help with friends of mine with the edit and some scenes. Please fav and follow  


Signed Sandkings321

  
  



	2. Hinata Hyuga, Training Session of Seduction

**Naruto's Beginnings of the Fox's Seed**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

Naruto Uzumaki is a dominating Adonis - blessed with good looks, a strong body oozing with pure manliness and unadulterated testosterone, pure animal magnetism, an unquenchable thirst for sex and a habit of dominating submissive horny women and bringing them into his harem. The innumerable women of the Narutoverse are unable to resist the pure, unadulterated force of his Uzumaki magnetism - not the likes of Tsunade, Sakura and Hinata let alone any other woman. Co-written by Writing and Men and edit by VT mn

**Commissioned work by The Pitt**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTICE**

I’d asked the commissioner and he said that their will be Fem Kyuubi, incest and other genderbent characters

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY**

Hinata Hyuga has been crushing on Naruto ever since they were young and her affection for him grew even stronger due to him growing into a tall, golden, incredibly hunky and handsome Adonis. Unfortunately for her, she’s not the most confident person of her generation with little-to-no self-esteem or confident in her and thinking that Naruto-kun would never notice her due to her own ‘plainess’ and lack of self-confidence and self-esteem. Fortunately for her, Naruto NOTICE how she has grown into a very gorgeous, curvaceous, buxom young beauty. And the young dominant Uzumaki decided to ask the buxom Hyuga to ‘train’ with him. And young Hinata-chan will soon a new submissive, slutty side of her that come out when she’s around him and the joy of being his harem of sluts.

* * *

**THEMES**

**Alpha Male/Adonis Naruto Uzumaki, Maledom, Master/Slave/Pet, Domination/Worshipful Sex, Big Tits, Big Ass, Big Cock Worship, Seduction, Musk/Pheromones, Older Woman/Younger Man, MILF, Degradation, Harem, Mind Break, Sluttification, Body Modifcation, Slutty. More will be added in Future Chapter**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - Hinata Hyuga, Training Session of Seduction**

* * *

** _Location Change - Uzumaki Household Private Training Ground_ **

“Come on, Hinata-chan! You can do better than that!

Hinata Hyuga smoothly dodge the incoming attack from her crush which could bruise or break her bones badly. She had heard tales of how he can make craters without the usage of chakra. A pure testament of his superior physical might and strength. Not even Lady Tsunade can match the overwhelming strength and immense might of Naruto Uzumaki.

All of that and combined with his vast inhuman stamina and superhuman endurance. Makes pure hand-to-hand combat downright suicidal to anyone who dares challenge him. She remembers in their academy days that only few can match him. Those who didn’t, had to go home with numerous broken bones and even more broken egos and prides. And she’d agree with pure hand-to-hand with no chakra, ninjutsu, genjutsu or family techniques to use only taijutsu. 

She realized too late on how dangerous and gruelling taijutsu with Naruto right now. And how she understands why many of her past (mostly male) classmate curse Naruto name under their breath. Naruto’s strong, rough hands were a weapon of their own right, perhaps more dangerous than all of his ninjutsu combine: she might be fairly skilled in her family taijutsu  ** _Jūken_ ** of her own right, but even she’s certain that even with him going easy (his version easy) on her and she would most likely going to leave home with her body sore all over and her bones numb by the time she is done.

But none of that matters as she had bigger problems than that. Having a sore body, exhausted chakra and fairly numb bones are the least of the curvaceous beauty. The main problem she had with training Naruto’s wasn’t that he overly zealous with training with people who don’t have the vast near-inexhaustible stamina or the immense inhuman endurance. It was the fact that he  _ decided _ to forgoes a shirt and going shirtless. Leaving his bare, naked chest right open for her eyes to see and admired with impure and unwholesome appreciations. 

A strong, smooth and chiseled chest with all the rippling muscles and sculpted torso with six-pack washboard abs, and a pair of big, powerful and burly arms radiating strength. Coupled with his boyish yet sharp handsome features, blazing blue eyes and a three feral-looking whisker marks on each of his cheeks. Complemented by a charming, brash wide grin. 

All of which, ultimately made him a look like a primal and animalistic sex god in the poor, busty Hyuga’s eyes. He’s mere presence made her feel boiling desire and intense hunger toward the dashingly handsome, golden-haired Adonis-esque hunk.

So each time he came rushing toward her with fist rise to attack her. She was far too enticed and distracted by his glistening pecs and delicious muscles to properly dodge. That's one of the reasons why she has an extremely hard time with the brash young man. Along with him inherited the speed of the Yellow Flash’s and the strength and Chakra capacity of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero making him a near-invulnerable and inexhaustible tank.

Her eyes zoned on him (along on his pecs) as she prepared herself to endure the relentless, heavy onslaught from the young, strong blonde-haired man. 

However, the next moment was nothing but pure good fortune for the busty, curvaceous young woman. 

As Naruto unexpectedly  _ ‘trip’ _ over and fall forward and toward in the of...to her immediate vicinity and direction. Eyes widen in shock as she watched as Naruto fall forward toward her. Too slow move away from or even catch him.

** _CLASH!_ **

_ ‘Ooooh...my head.’ _ Internally hissed the gorgeous busty Hyuga as she felt the minor aching pain behind her head as she closed her eyes in slight pain as she let out low hiss out of her lips.  _ ‘That’s going to smart when I get back _

“Are’ya alright, Hinata-chan? You not hurt are you?” The deep, growly and manly voice of Naruto Uzumaki spoke up with  _ ‘worry’ _ colored his tone of voice. 

She opened her eyes in surprise and shock as she gaze with her pair of lavender-white eyes and looked  _ deep _ into the gorgeous pairs of striking crystal-blue eyes that look down at her with concern...and other thousands emotions.

She could feel her heart flutter with the same sensations once again, that come from seeing those strong and gorgeous pair of watery blue eyes that could be mistaken for exquisite sapphires in the darkness of a cave; and how she  _ quivering _ with desire and needs from seeing the near-limitless charisma, charm and magnetism flowing within his bright striking cerulean eyes.

She gulped a spit as she felt stunned and mesmerized by his strong, paralyzing, and soul-piercing gaze. How she could not  **move** a single inch at  _ all _ or how she wants nothing more than to drown herself into his deep blue eyes or worship his strong gorgeous manly physique...

“Hinata-chan...”

His deep and growly baritone voice resonates with something deep and impactful in Hinata’s soul, and she shudders even more as she looks at his handsome visage and his charismatic grin, his eyes peering a hole right into her heart. He could see her heart racing, and the emotions swirling within it.

Apprehension...and excitement.

“N-Naruto-kun.” She spoke his name in a soft whispery tone of voice out of her soft full pink lips, looking like they had barely been touched or had not kissed by anyone. Pure, virginal lips that looked so perfect and unspoiled, due to her strict, repressed and sheltered noble-born upbringing. How these lips were guarded and secured by the very strict, aristocratic and  _ old-fashioned _ family that was the old, noble, rich and strongest Hyūga Clan.

...Except for one tall, blonde, strong, and extremely attractive Adonis of a man that was Naruto Uzumaki, the scion and heir of the well-esteemed Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan of Konohagakure took those lips with one simple but forceful manner, as he clashed his rough, manly lips against her soft, feminine lips.

Hinata lets out cute eep sound as she couldn’t believe that her crush were doing. He was kissing her soft, virginal pink lips. How he easily  ** _conquering_ ** her supple, noble lips with ravenous force of barbarian conqueror of old times. Without truly thinking, she wrapped her slender yet toned arms around his wide, firm and broad back as she passionately moaned as she felt her crush grind his hips against her lower body. The hunky well-built blonde had pulled her up and placed her on his hips, along with her firm buxom chest against his firm rugged torso, his meaty palms fiercely grabbing and possessively fondling one of her fleshly buttcheeks.

This was the fierce and forceful alpha move, one which assert his dominance and ownership and rewrote and modified her brain and soul of that a submissive needy slut with the burning, desperate need to breed and propagated with the nearest strong and superior alpha bull —  _ aka _ Naruto Uzumaki.

The well-built, blonde domineering bull pulled his rough lips from her softly bruised lips with a thin trail of their saliva connected to their lips. The busty young woman looked utterly dazed with burning arousal at her crush strong, forceful alpha move as she looked at the handsome, dominant bull with half-lidded, lustful eyes.

“...You’re going to be my slut. You’ll not look at any other man, I forbid it. When I gave you a command, I expect you to  _ follow it _ without question. Do you understand my words…?” He softly said in a calm yet confident voice, brimming with nothing but pure power that adds an extra layer of undeniable force and dominance to every word he speaks

Hinata looked at him for a moment, looking at his strong, commanding gaze and his words...how it filling her with nothing but lust and arousal. 

She slowly closed her hazy white-lavender eyes and took a deep shuddering breath through her nostrils. The gorgeous, young buxom bluenette woman didn’t say anything to him, only gave him a small but firm nod of acknowledgement.

The sight of his smile once again filling her with nothing but lust and arousal...and how the sight of it made her  _ melt _ by the sight of it.

* * *

** _Timeskip - Ten Minutes_ **

** _Location Change — Naruto Bedroom_ **

Ten minutes later, they’re in the modestly large but comfortable room, this room belong to Naruto where he sleeps and often fucked women in this very room.

The door is locked with a simple lock and seal, a sound-proofed seals were on to prevent single sound escaping out of this room, which fit Naruto needs very well as he doesn't want to alert anyone nor did he want to be distrubed as he want to fucked the busty babe hard and raw until she is nothing but a silly and senseless mess and turned into a grade-A bona fide slut for his lustful desires by the time he is done with her.

He sent her a wide feral grin that made her flushes prettily as he step forward and invade her personal space. His hand came up curled into her dark blue hair for a moment. Hinata began to lean into his palm only for him to tighten his grip and pull hard, causing her to cry out softly. She whimpered, looking at him with big lavender-white eyes, but the young Hyuga did not resist, nor did she told him to be gentle with her. Instead, she took it, staying absolutely still in his grasp, waiting for further orders.

“Take off your clothes. But keep your underwear on.  ** _NOW_ ** ”

She nearly came at the sound of his strong manly tone and the command contained within them. The inner slut within her heart scream in aroused euphoria, Hinata Hyuga obeyed him, slowly shucking off layer after layer of clothing that is meant to hide true form from perverted eyes and how insecure she felt about her figure. It was an exhilarating feeling, seeing a gorgeous woman taking off their clothes under his watching eyes and how they obey his words without falter, he felt a great deal of pride in his masculinity and how he relish the feeling of being total Adonis.

Soon, Hinata was laid bare before him and he lets out a wolfish whistle at the sight of figure. He had heard that Hyuga female are renowned for their magnificent beauty, sheer grace and sexiness, and how incredibly curvaceous and well-developed. 

But hot fucking  _ damn _ , Hinata was incredibly curvaceous and extremely well-developed babe. Blessed with a very slim and beautiful frame with long slender limbs, along with having very large breasts matched by similarly large childbearing hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect hourglass figure. Her perfect hips were made for easy childbirth and a large, tight and athletic ass that was similarly made to spank and shielded away from inferior small-dick beta males. She was also blessed with large, thick thighs that look delicious to sate his lust. The underwear that she wore was purple, sexy and lacy which barely held back the magnificent udders and her wide bubble butt.

She basically looked like a sexualized fertility goddess. And how this sexy goddess is going to be his, as Naruto stepped into her space once again,  **towering** over her with his greater height and his strong oppressive presence. He placed a big, powerful hands on her hips. 

He looked deep into her eyes, and Hinata looked back at with lustful hazy eyes. He was in control, the dominant force, and superior male. And how it felt good for him and Hinata. He knows what he wants and desires, he was an alpha male who didn’t hesitate or wait for anything unlike the feeble beta male, but take action by sheer force and presence with no hesitation or doubt in mind or soul.

For her part, Hinata was melted by his strong alpha presence and his powerful godly dominance, how she feels so  _ safe _ and  _ comfortable _ in his mesmerizing manly presence. She simply stayed where she is, shivering beneath his broad hands. Slowly, Naruto those hands up her broad hips and along her impressive body. He stopped at her chest and ran his palms over the sides of her breasts for a moment, cupping the delectable mammaries in his hands and squeezing them slightly. Hinata whimper out, but his hands simply moved on, coming to rest on her shoulders.

Then he pushed down and slowly the Hyuga Princess was forced to her knees, her face turned up to look at him as she did so, her white-lavender eyes filled with confusion and curiosity. The confusion and curiosity disappeared shortly after when he grabbed the hem of his orange track pants and he pulled them down and let them fall from his waist to reveal heavy, turgid cock.

She lets out a gasp out of her mouth, as she couldn’t believe her eyes. How, she’s seeing his cock in her very eyes and it look utterly  ** _amazing_ ** to look at. 

It was by far the biggest cock that she had ever seen. 12-inch long and it was as long and thick(er) as her entire forearm with bulging bulging veins running down its sides. It was capped off with a large mushroom head that was slightly oozing out thick precum from it slit. Large balls, slightly smaller than her firsts carrying fertile seed, hung from the base of Naruto impressive tool.

Naruto waited, loving the look at aroused shock in her eyes for a moment, before he said. “This cock is going to be your future.” Giving his cock quick pump to to accentuate his point, he continued. “Your massive tits and giant ass is going to be marked by my cock musky scent and seed alone. Your cunt and asshole are going to widen by the sheer size of my cock and will be filled with nothing but my seed. Do you understand my words.”

“Yes, Naruto-sama” She breathly said with need in her voice as she stared longingly at his 12-incher of a bitchbreaker cock — utterly mesmerized by the imposing.

Naruto chuckled, a deep powerful baritone that reverberates through the Hyuga Princess Hinata’s very being.

“Now, that you understand my words.” Naruto cheerily said, before he followed up with a stern commanding tone. “ Suck my cock, you dumb fucking cunt.”

Looking up at him and down on his huge menacing cock and she...shudder with unadulterated pleasure at his degrading words as did as she told, as the gorgeous buxom babe couldn’t resist the innate masculinity of this perfect, golden Adonis. His masculine presence and manly charisma has awakened something deep, sensual and primal within her, transforming her into a true woman: a woman fit for the proud and powerful Uzumaki Clan. 

She swallowed deeply and she opens her mouth to do as he says, taking the massive, burly tip of this impressive, magnificent manhood that belong to the Uzumaki Adonis. Naruto groaned in pleasure as he feels her plump pink lips on his tip, and that down her throat, and down her throat. Hinata can’t help but grow wetter, knowing that she is pleasing her lover cock. Even as she begins to choke and gag on his shaft, Hinata thicc thighs are squirming together from her sopping wet pussy leaking at an extraordinary rate and soaking her panties at the procession.

“GAGHK! GAGHK! GAGHK!”

“Hot Kami-sama fuck! For first timer, you’re fine cocksucker slut are you! Than again, if rumors about female Hyuga are true? Then you're a true natural born slut! And you’re the greatest dirty, kinky, little slut, of all of them!”

His harsh, degrading and misogynistic words made her hot and botter in good, wonderful way. She was nothing more than a dirty little kinky slut. However,  _ she _ is  ** _HIS_ ** dirty little kinky slut.

“Take my fucking cock you fucking Hyuga bimboslut!  **Take IT!** ” His voice turn beastly and growly, that was more beast than man. A Beastly and Primal Beast of Man who turning her into his bitch, his bimbo, slut, and other degrading titles that come to her mind. 

And it felt so utterly  _ fuckin’ _ amazing to hear those words! Her massive, fat tits heaves bouncing back and forth as she fucked her mouth of this untameable stud wang. Tears running down of her eyes and down her cheeks, not out of sorrow but pure, unadulterated  **joy** . The joy of having her throat being used as cheap onahole for his long, burly and monstrous 12-incher of a donkey cock, with an immense amount of her slobber is soon dangling from her dainty chin onto her bouncy udders as the powerful virile stallion that was Naruto railed deep into her throat with brutal, rough force.

The buxom blunette never felt so alive, more fulfilled. How she came to  _ love _ being used by this glorious example of manhood. This true alpha male who oozes manliness and confidence out of his pores and carry an unforgettable presence. 

How could she feel the unadulterated, voracious sexual excitement of this domineering hunk of a man. 

How the love of her life turn her into dirty, depraved, masochistic slut. 

How she’s fallen more of this dominating, rough, aggressive nature of this sexual endeavours.

Hinata’s orgasm came out of nowhere. This moment surprised Hinata as her loud cries send vibration up Naruto’s shaft and her pussy juices coat the floor between her legs and soaking her panties even more. Naruto pause, as he looked and blinking his eyes at her.

“Did you just cum?”

Her face burned red in embarrassment, but she tried her best to answer his question to the best of her ability, even with his massive thick-as-her-forearm cock still buried in her throat.

“Hmgh-hmgh…”

He stares at her with stoic look on his face for a long second. Making her wonder if she did something wrong and that he would take out his magnificent cock out of her throat and left her to her shame...much to her shameful arousal, was by far the hottest thing she ever think.

Her worries were culled as Naruto lets out a small chuckle that soon turn into a loud laugh that was very mocking and cruel and oh-so  _ sexy _ as Yami-sama hell.

“Oh my fuckin’ Kami-sama! You’re truly a dirty little slut! Cumming from having your throat being fuck and being talked down! What a fucking  _ whore! _ ”

With that said done, the Uzumaki sex god gone right back to fucking her throat as he slammed his young and powerful hips to her force, with her nose buried in his thick golden-blond pubes that smell so  _ divinely _ and  _ manly _ to the  **extreme! ** Hinata eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue slides along the veiny underside of his behemoth-sized cock as she take every single bit of his abuse just like the dirty masochistic slut that she is.

“I’m cumming! Take it you bitch! And just like that he started to cum a river of hot, white, sticky semen down her throat, the load was large enough to overfilled a pitcher and she tried in vain to gulp up all of the cum, but more than enough of it is exploding out of her mouth, making a mess of both her face and her tits as he pulls out his still cumming cock that give her one-man bukkake party as he painted her face with his thick, hot, and musky cum and some of his cum hit her tongue which made her explosively once again.

Naruto lets ut puff of air as he looks at his handiwork. Hinata was an utter hot mess with a thick coating of his cum on her face and tits, one of her eyes were closed and the other eye were looking at him glazed yet lustful and faithful eyes.

The domineering young Uzumaki’s std gave a single order to her.

“Eat my cum using your tongue and hands.” His strong unwavering tone was full of strength and authority as he looked down at her with dark, mesmerizing yet piercing stare.

She without moment pause obey his order as she lick off the thick layer of his rich, yummy cum with her pink needy tongue and her long womanly fingers with feverish hunger as Naruto watch on with a smirk on his face.

Soon enough, Hinata managed to clean all of his cum off her face and tits. She looked at her with faithful yet lustful in her wide eyes and a harsh, needy pants out of her mouth. This due to his cum containing potent aphrodisiac effect which was turning her into bitch-in-heat. 

Just the way he likes it.

Hinata’s waited for his next verbal orders with needy expression and lustful desire in her eyes, but when it comes it’s not a verbal one. Instead, he picked her up with his powerful arms and she obey, as Naruto walked over to his bed and drop her to the bed. He grabbed hold of her bra and panties and rip them off her figure showing her large, puffy nipples and areolas and her wet, mewling cunt.

He still didn’t say thing as he climbs on his bed frame and place himself atop her with his massive burly cock still menacingly hard and his strong, athletic and manly physique cast a strong, imposing and commanding presence on her that aroused the dark side of her mind.

Taking in her being virgin which mean this was her first time, initially Naruto though he should be slow and gentle. But after he saw how she cum from the rough throat-fucking and her current slutified state of mind however, he opted against it, andimmediately went for a quick penetration.

Female Hyuga was secretly bunch of submissive, masochistic sluts at their heart— This included the likes of Hinata who he saw as prodigy and Grade-A slut. Her hidden whorish tendencies have bloomed thanks to Naruto being the alpha male and his dominating behavior. He’s utterly convinced that Hinata can take in having her first time being taken because she’s an unabashed masochist to the extreme.

He holds his long beefy 12-inch cock and insert his cock into the entrance of her cunt he speared it through. Hinata groaned in a bit of pain, though she felt strangely satisfied with the sudden penetration. It was a bit bloody, but she gritted her teeth and pulled through. After all, she was a Kunoichi and member of the Hyuga Clan! She can take a bit of pain of having her pussy being stretched out by his utterly massive cock. She could take it like a—

“That was half of it” Naruto spoke up casually. “Here the rest of it.”

Eyes widen in shock. This was half of his cock? 

“Wh—” Was all she managed to said, before Naruto forcefully shoved the rest of his cock inside her pussy. The sudden penetration caused her to cry out in pain once more—this time with a bit of pleasure. The large phallus shot straight up to her cervix, jolting her hard enough to see stars. He plunged deep into her tight snatch, going nearly balls-deep into her. His bulbous cocktip knock the entrace of her womb, itselfs were aching with good need to breed. Her white-lavender eyes rolled into the back of her skull to form a lewd o-face.

Naruto stilled for a moment, letting his rod settle inside her, thus allowing Hinata to feel the sheer weight and size of his well-endowed meatpole. As he waited for her to feel his member, he tightly gripped her wide childbearing hips, allowing himself to feel how perfect this sexy young woman's body was. Her body look like was made for sex and breeding, from her large udders that look like it going to be filled with milk in the near future when he is going to put a baby into her, to her thin midriff that flared into wide hips that look uttterly perfect for birthing him strong and healthy baby - both sons who would take after their untammable stallion of a beastly dad and daughters who surely would take after their mom’s with their beautiful features and perfect breeder physique, and a thick thighs and fat ass that has nice cushion when he want to hot-dogging them and imminently going to anal-fucked to oblivion.

For Hinata, this was utterly mind-blowing. His large penis were filling her inside to the extreme. His rod filling the empty space of her tight snatch and reshaping the whole room until it was permanently left in this state. Her virginal hole was milking and wiggling around his behemoth of a cock.

“Damn slut. You’re really must love my cock that much. I’m glad that you’re mine masochistic slut right now”

The beautiful buxom Hyuga Princess, Hinata Hyuga didn’t hear him at all. She was too occupied with the fact that her honeypot were being stretched out, with her crush’s bitchbreaker of a cock pressing  _ deep inside her, _ and pushing against her sensitive G-spot.

“Mmmmmmmm…” The once innocent virgin Hinata mewled out as she clenched the sheets of the bed and wiggle underneath her crush strong, lean yet burly frame. She took great delight of having her tight little hole being filled with his member. Her brain was being  _ drained _ and  _ degraded _ by the product of her near-sheltered as member of the old-fashioned and traditional, the female Hyuga’s slutty and masochistic tendencies that was laid dormant underneath her shy and introverted personality.

And the one thing that was on her mind right now came out in one word.

“Cock,” she moaned out with drunk-esque slur. “Ya’cock feel so  _ amazing _ and  _ big _ inside m~e.

The Uzumaki stud snickered with a smug grin on his lips. “Thank you Hina-chan. But wait, there’s more to come.”

The blonde Uzumaki began thrusting his burly python in and out of Hinata, who was feeling the full pleasure that the stud that was a Uzumaki stock and pedigree. His strong rough motion in mating press gave a sharp  _ pleasure _ and noise, which was the result of her flesh’s slapping against Naruto crotch. In a fit of demonic, animalistic rutting, the blonde stud increased his tempo and started to  ** _power-fuck_ ** his hyuga slut at faster (and deeper) pace, earning himself nice, short, quick moans from the girl in question.

** _SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP~!!!!_ **

“Oh, oh, oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Your cock is so fucking big and amazing!  **FUCK!!!** ” Shrieked Hinata who once clean mouth were spewing out curses and slurring like a common whore, if her father or the elders were to hear or see her right now, they would be shocked, disgusted and horrific at this unsightly sight of her and might even disthrone her out of disgust.

Not that she cares about it. In fact she gladly let them disthrone her as she longer care about them. Fucked her father. Fucked the clan. And fucked the elders. All of them can suck her big, fat ass as she rather be her crush’s sex slave for the rest of her life.

“Keep on fucking me you big-dicked  **STUD!**

The Uzumaki bull didn’t say anything as he kept silent and instead focused on using all of his well-honed skills and techniques as he ruthlessly smash against her g-spot with the eagle accuracy and laser precision of a master archer and surgeon.

“OH FUCK!” She screamed out with her eyes rolled back in her skull, as her mind experience pure, unadulterated nirvana along with her experiencing her first orgasm.

“That felt good didn’t it, Hina-chan?” Naruto smugly said, continuing his primal movement. “All of my sluts and bitches experience this the first time I fuck them.”

Naruto continued  ** _hammering_ ** the poor buxom girl, utterly dominating her throughout the sexual congress. His dick flew in and out of the hyuga-slut’s snatch, and how he had utterly reduced the shy wallflower into moaning wreck. 

** _“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_ **

** _CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!_ **

The sound of moist flesh slapping against each other echoed across the room, accompanied by the masculine grunt and feminine cries of the two fornicating teen’s in the midst of rough, domineering primal-level coitus. The intense mating press rocked her breasts, two large mammaries bouncing and slapping together and even hitting her face once and awhile.

Hinata never felt anything like this before. Pleasure were overloading her mind and senses making her whole body tremble. Her pussy were dripping with fluids, making the burly Uzumaki’s cock entered her easier for the magnificent, beautiful stud that was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. His rough and primal fucking completely and utterly destoryed her previous untouched cooch. Giving her immense level of euphoria that was mind-blowing on her mind and soul. Her once fair-yet-pale skin, which was now fever-red as her love tunnel were being brutalized by Naruto’s long man-meat that was beating down the g-spot and entrance of her womb with bull-esque force. Once again, Hinata felt that same creeping feeling coming up, and soon she felt her second orgasm of the evening from the rough, animalistic, primal pounding.

“KAMA-SAMA FUCK!” Hinata screamed out as she came. Clear fluid squirted out from her battered, abused, sore hole, wetting the bed and Naruto crotch. Her teeth clenched hard and her cute toes curled as she rode out her massive release. Her pussy gushed out as she saw stars in the vast plain field, her mind become temporarily numb from the smoldering intercourse.

The raw, savage, primal mating press further intensified, as the blonde-haired virile bull felt his orgasm we're approaching fast. In oneswift stroke, he speared Hinata once again. His big, rough, manly hands gripped her robust hips and pulled her deep, letting all 12 inch of his beastly bitchbreaker making a bump appeared into her flat stomach. Naruto’s cum poured rushing out as his cum filled her entire pussy with the first thick load that filled up her womb with it load.

** _Spurt!Spurt!Spurt!Spurt!Spurt!_ **

The sound of cummng were heard along with the low, guttural  _ wail _ that sound like beast were dying instead of woman experiencing frankly the best orgasm that she ever experience in their entire life as a woman. Hinata certainly feel like she frankly got the best orgasm of her life right now. 

After very long minute of cumming inside her right now. He pulled out his meat out of Hinata’s reddened snatch. He looked at the raw and gaping fuckhole with pride of his sexual dominance and superiority. He can’t help but feel immense self-pride of his handiwork of putting a sexy bitch into her place and making her into one of his slut. And he is going to be more prouder as he went through couple sign and soon enough, the Uzumaki emblem appeared above her crotch, now he utterly owned her both in mind and body.

He gazes over her figure. A classic hourglass figure with a buxom D-cup, thin waist, wide childbearing hips, large thick thighs and large spankable buttock, and the perfect ‘golden’ body ratio that was beyond any women can achieve.

He grinned as an idea came to his mind as he uses one sign to active two of the properties. One to increase her body's sensitivity and the other is to  _ enhance _ her already huge endowment.

Hinata who was in near-comatose state moaned out with long, shuddering gasp as she felt her body sensitivity increased twenty-folds and her body going through metamorphosis. She felt her already well-endowed figure becoming even  **more** endowed. She felt her D-cup increased by one cup making them pair of overly large E-cup milk-tanker, her thin waist become waspish with her hips widening outward, her thighs become juicer and thicker, and her thick fat ass becoming thicker and fatter until look like they were a pair of overly filled beach balls by the sheer size of them look. She now has a figure that would make even a fertility goddess green with envy and jealous of her womanly attributes and how fertile her figure were now.

Naruto felt a wide grin forming and his innate masculinity burned with the need to breed this sexy fertile bimbo and to put a baby inside of her.

“Hope you love my gift, Hina-chan. Because I’m far from being  _ done _ with you yet.” He growled out his words.

Hinata glance at his long, thick endowement and realized to her shock and  _ glee _ that he still was hard and rearing to fuck her once again. Her pussy immediately moisten up in preparation for the hardcore, rough, breeding sex with her crush: who she now understand was her bull and master. He whom was extremely masterful and controlling to the extreme yet loving and affectionate to her.

He was such a kind and dominating master. And she couldn't be happier about it...

* * *

“ **You’ve chosen good one, ningen. Hyuga are good choice for a concubine. They’re both very submissive and extremely kinky.”**

Naruto raised an eyebrow in amusement as he rested his hands behind his head, allowing his strong yet lean frame rest on his bed as he watches as Hinata bounce atop of him with reckless abandonment. Her massive ass slapping against his hips and his cock were deep inside her second hole — her asshole that was once a virginal hole until he taken the hole and asundered it with his long, big cock.

_ ‘I’m guess that you must have some experience with some Hyuga women in your life.’ _

A perverted chuckle were his answer.

**“Indeed. Those Hyuga women’s are group of submissive little sluts. Act domineering and forceful with them and they fall apart and beg to be fucked and breed like the broodwhore sluts that they’re.”**

Speaking of Hyuga. Hinata was bouncing on his cum faster and harder as she squeal wantonly and huffed out as her massive E-cup were jiggle and bounce out of control. She was cumming her twelfth anal-orgasm and felt utterly  _ great _ . Not only she was dirty, submissive and masochistic slut. But she’s a anal-loving slut who get pleasure of having her butt being utterly ruined and brutalized by his massive manmeat that had taken both of her first time and fucked all three of her holes were making her addict to the size and weight and scent alone.

“ **A-AAAH! FUCK ME HARDER MASTER, BREAK ME!”**

Naruto and Kurama whistle at the same time as both of them look at the Hyuga princess now whore screamed out with lewd o-face and her tongue hung out her mouth with drools coming out.

**“And all of my long immortal life. She’s by far the most dirty Hyuga that I’ve ever laid my eyes on. I’m very much envy you lucky son of a bitch”**

He sends his partner-in-crime a mental image of him smirking smugly and Kurama snorted in amusement at his vessel trivial nature.

_ ‘Indeed. I’m one lucky son of a bitch~’ _

**“Screw you. Screw you and your life right now.”**

_ ‘That’s what I'm doing right now.’ _ He cooly said in his mind. Outwardly his grin grew more wider and cockier than before. As he watch on his newest pet bouncing on his cock with a whorish sex-drunk expression on her well-formed face. 

“ **FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! SONF OF FUCKING BITCH! YES! FILL MY STOMACH WITH YOUR BABY BATTER YOU BIG-DICKED MONSTER OF A STUD!!!!**

And...scene. Thank you for patiently waiting for the next chapter of NBFS. Also thank my co-writer Writing and Men for helping me out, check out his stuff and including Beast Casanova which’s co-written by me. Any please fav and follow me.

Happy Holiday from Sandkings321 and Writing and Men.

Signed Sandkings321


End file.
